In My World
by systematica
Summary: What if Hinata becomes a Branch member, just like her cousin, Neji? A romantic saga of one girl's fate, one boy's determination, and the love that keeps the smallest flames alive.
1. Chapter 1

_I know…I know. I haven't been updating, and my other stories are pretty much stuck in the gutter. You know how a young high school girl's life is, right? Pretty tough. So, in the honor of my brief absence, and to those who have faithfully kept in touch with me, here is my new story._

P.S. Recommend me heartwarming ItaxHina stories  It's my new addiction.

Disclaimer: Naruto? Nah…I don't want him, even if I owned him (which I don't) My eyes are for Neji only. :P

* * *

**In My World  
by systematica (Sun-chan)**

"And thus, the Hyuuga council has spoken. Hyuuga Hinata, you will be demoted to a Family Branch member… Hyuuga Hanabi, you will be our new family heir, once you turn 18. For now, Hyuuga Hiashi will be the leader, until you take his place. This decision has been decided based on each child's progress, nothing more."

And so, the words that the eldest Hyuuga were stiff and businesslike. Each member of the clan wore a different face: some were excited; a promising child would be the new leader. Some were upset; Hinata should be the rightful heir! And some, like Hinata herself, were just confused…very confused.

Hinata was standing, somehow, even though she felt dizzy and felt herself rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Hanabi's head was low, staring at the ground, smiling softly. This is what she had wanted for so long…she had worked so hard to achieve it.

"Hinata will get over it…" Hanabi thought, ignoring the gently tears that rolled down her sister's face.

Hiashi felt knots in his stomach. He knew that Hanabi would make a good leader of the clan someday, but he felt deeply disheartened that his own firstborn would be demoted to a Branch family member.

"Elder Hyuuga, you mustn't demote Hinata to a Branch Family member! She is my own firstborn! At least let her stay a Main Branch member!" He spoke frustrated.

"Hiashi, I understand your concern. But, this is what has been decided. It would be wrong to let the leader's firstborn not be a leader of the clan. As long as she is a Branch member…Hanabi can rightfully be the leader. Technically, she won't be considered your daughter…but you may address her as such."

Hiashi was on the verge of tears. His own daughter would not be his?! This was an outrage! But the Elder Hyuuga shot Hiashi a warning glare, that if he were to speak back again, he would face horrible circumstances. So Hiashi remained silent, shaking his head in pain.

Hinata's sobs were heard audibly. It was more than just her little sister surpassing her, it was more than becoming a Branch member…it was her whole entire clan…watching her as she was being shamed. Everyone was staring at her with some form of pity or anger…

And as for Neji? He only stared at Hinata. He stared at her so intently. He saw every tear that escaped her eyes…he understood her pain.

"From now on, Hyuuga Hinata will be a Branch member, and her sole duty is to protect Hyuuga Hanabi. Hyuuga Neji, you are relieved of your duties of protecting Hyuuga Hinata."

Neji's eyes quickly turned to the Elder Hyuuga. He would not be protecting Hinata anymore. He could not explain how he felt…he had remembered all those times he had spent with Hinata after the Chunin Exams…

(Flashback)

He had spent a month on this mission…and it was a hard one. Lee, TenTen, and Gai were able to escape from that explosion, but Neji somehow managed to be badly singed and injured. After spending a long time in the hospital, Tsunade had suggested that Neji stay in the rehabilitation clinic for a month, but Hiashi dismissed this idea completely; say that Neji "had already shamed the Hyuuga clan and himself enough." Tsunade then sternly told him that one person in the household must watch him and take care of him for a month, nonstop.

Neji hated be "taken care of", and preferred to stay alone by himself. But Hiashi decided that Hinata would be in charge of Neji, and would be taking care of Neji's needs. Tsunade, of course, was a little skeptical of a kunoichi put on fulltime work, but since things had been particularly peaceful in Konoha, she decided it was okay.

Hinata had said nothing about the arrangement, but she agreed to it. She had become very much stronger since the previous exams, even attaining a vast knowledge of medical ninjustu and several new techniques. Neji even felt a little pressured that Hinata would soon surpass even him…

As soon as Neji came home from the hospital, Hinata tended to his every need. If he said he was a little hungry, she brought him a banquet, all cooked by herself. If he said he was a little thirsty, she brought him 10 different types of drinks. If he even needed a bath, she would carefully bathe him, blushing hotly and looking away, but massaging his back expertly as well.

It was these few, sweet weeks that Neji began to see his cousin in a new light. Never had anyone poured so much compassion and tenderness upon him. She fed him his food, she bathed him, she helped him change, she even attentively listened to him when he spoke, and she would tell him bed time stories to help him sleep.

"Once there was a little girl…" Hinata began one night, after bathing him and helping him drink some milk. Neji felt absolutely comfortable already, but listened.

"And this girl was not so lucky…for she had a bad fate in life. She was captured into an enemy country's hands…forever to be their prisoner…"

Neji nodded softly, as if trying to calculate if this story was connected to anything in real life.

"The girl waited a long time, she was very very sad…she hoped someday, a handsome warrior would pluck her from her misery and bring her back home. She wanted to leave very badly…"

Hinata paused.

"And then, one night, she saw a bird flying in the sky, just outside her prison window. She cooed the bird to come closer, and the bird did. She talked to the bird, as if it understood her…telling it her problems, how sad she was, her past…everything. The bird sat still on a nearby branch of a tree, as if it were listening. And once it turned midnight, the bird would fly away. Each day, the bird would come at night and listen to the girl, then leave at midnight. For a long time, this was the ritual of the bird and the imprisoned girl. Until one day….the bird came at night, and the girl was about to speak. But then, the bird changed into a handsome man, a warrior. She was very surprised. He helped her escape the prison, and he told her that he had listened to her all this time...and he fell in love with her. He was put under a curse…and it would only be lifted until he loved another person. The girl was so happy...she returned to her village, and they got married and lived happily ever after. The End."

(A/N: Damn, I liked that story too!)

Neji was sleeping now, and Hinata smiled. Neji mumbled through his slumber:

"The curse…lifted…love…" and then turned to face the other side. She softly giggled, and tucked her cousin in. She was too shy at first, but then realizing he was fast asleep, gently placed a kiss on Neji's forehead.

"Goodnight…Neji-niisan…"

She was too shy to admit it…but she was beginning to fall in love with her "nii-san"…just like in her story.

(end the Flashback)

Neji turned his attention to the still-crying Hinata. She would a Branch member…degraded…just like him….

He turned his face away when the Elder Hyuuga placed the Branch seal on her forehead. Hinata screamed in pain, then biting her lip to contain the rest of her screams. He remembered how that felt…so long ago…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go! I promise to update this story… (vows)

I like the plot…but I swear to God I'm sure that someone else on FF has taken it…but I also promise I've not stolen anything!!

(does a peace sign and runs off)


	2. Chapter 2

Meep! I told you I would update this one quickly, haha!

_(SPOILER!)  
WATCH THE VIDEO LINK ON MY PROFILE!  
(!!!!!) ESPECIALLY THE LAST 2 SECONDS!!!  
__OMG OMG OMG!  
"OH HELL NO!"  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!  
(screams in laughter!!)  
OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU NEJI!  
(screams in laughter for an hour!!)  
(END THE SPOILER!)_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The meeting was adjourned, and the members of the Hyuuga clan dispersed. Since it would shame Hinata even more to comfort her after she got her seal, everyone avoided her. But Neji, the calm, collected prodigy Jonin, stared at her. She was still crying. Hiashi stared at her, his glance lingering at her tears, but moved on with the rest of the crowd. Soon, Hinata was standing in the middle of the room, still crying. She had finally sat down, more like curling in the middle of the floor…her seal still hot.

Neji, making sure no one else was left in the room, began to approach her. He gently squatted on his knees, and smiled softly.

"Hinata-sama, don't cry… Hyuuga members don't cry…" he said, trying his very best to comfort her. It was hard; since this was the first time he was doing something like this.

"I...I h-hate….I hate the H-Hyuuga c-clan!" she sobbed, uncontrollably. He felt like saying "So do I" but felt that he shouldn't. His fingers, involuntarily, traced the lines of her new seal. It pained him, inwardly, to see another person condemned to such a terrible fate as his.

"Come…let's get out of here, Hinata-sama. Let's just meditate by the training fields…by the waterfall…yes?"

She nodded dumbly, quietly picking herself up, with Neji's help. She kept silent the whole way through, as did Neji. They passed through the streets of Konoha…and Neji knew he would be missing a meeting with Tsunade, with the prospect of joining the ANBU…

But right now, Hinata needed him. He felt that as a Branch member, he should comfort her sudden grief. He held her hand, making her blush suddenly and catch her breath, and pulled her to go faster. She complied, sort of shocked, and followed him quickly. As he began to run even faster, she continued to hold his hand and followed behind him. When the finally reached the meadows near the outskirts of Konoha, he stopped. He briefly caught the rhythm of his breath, and then sat down. Hinata joined him, by sitting beside him. She lay on her back, feeling the soft grass against her cheek, staring at the blue skies.

"N-neji-niisan…is the life of a Branch member hard?" she asked softly.

Neji somewhat balked at this sort of question. It was natural for her to ask, because now she was one…but Neji was afraid to answer.

"It is very hard, Hinata-sama. But one gets used to it. It becomes second nature."

She nodded softly, still staring at the sky.

"I don't know…sometimes…sometimes, I think that… everyone is hating me…I am so weak…and me becoming a Branch member…" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Hinata-sama! You becoming a Branch member has nothing to do with how strong you are! You have no idea how strong you have become! Look at me Hinata!" He was yelling, not controlling his anger. Hinata stared at him in fright.

"Look at me! Being a Branch member…it means nothing! I am strong as only one person, Neji! There is not a single person in this damned world who can say how strong I am, or you, Hinata-sama!"

He quieted his loud breathing, still fuming off his anger. He was not mad at Hinata, but at the Hyuuga in general. Hinata continued to stare at Neji, and then stared at the lush grass.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I am not angry at you, but at the Hyuuga. They have no right to demote you to my level."

Then it happened. Hinata leaned in and hugged him, something that they had not done since they were little children.

"Neji-niisan…I want your strength….!" she cried, holding him tighter. He felt her tears seeping into his chest; they were hot and full of sadness. Feeling slightly awkward, he positioned his arms around her, holding her, and gently patting her back. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, until the sun was setting.

"Hinata-sama…look at the sunset…" he said softly, more or rather trying to stop her from crying.

She turned her tear stained faced to the multicolored sky, full of orangish and yellowish hues…all mixing together. She held onto his hand, quietly watching, until a smile formed on her face.

"Thank you…so much, Neji-niisan…."

He kissed her check, affectionately. She blushed and turned her face away, turning several shades of red and pink.

"You are welcome, Hinata-sama…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IF YOU DID NOT READ WHAT I PUT ABOVE, READ IT!! AND WATCH THAT SECTION! YOU WILL DIE OF LAUGHTER! (Oh wait that's not a good thing!)

So, what'd you think? Good so far? Sucky so far? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

For Your Information:

If you had noticed on my profile: yes, my parents found one of my stories, which was a rated M. This was not a pretty sight. Luckily, I got off lucky, and they said I must delete all my files on the computer that contain my stories (they have no idea what FanFiction is) and that's about it. I got a berated lecture, and my mom was yelling her head off about "how it's her fault that she didn't raise me properly" trying to use fucking reverse psychology. (Pfft, like that will work on me!)

But in all honesty, you can tell me what I love and cannot love. I love to write, no matter what it is. You can't restrict me to not do something if it is my passion. Plus, I've always been a "good girl". No boyfriends, perfect grades my whole life, no trouble making, never got a single detention, maturity…etc. I've never caused problems. This one thing I love…you can't make a rule against that. It's what I do :

Thanks for reading that. If you didn't, that's okay. Just read the damn story.

(Didn't create Naruto, by the way)

---

Current Ages:

Hanabi: 12

Hinata: 17

Neji: 18

---

_We left off with Neji planting a soft kiss on Hinata's cheek by the waterfall during the sunset (romantic!) and Hinata instantly blushing._

"N-neji-niisan! W-why...w-why did you kiss me?" She said, stunned.

Neji somewhat chuckled. He didn't know why himself. Why did he anyways…? And even when he did commit the crime…he felt…relieved. As if it was something he had wanted to do for the longest time.

"Hinata-sama, I only meant to comfort you. That is all. We must go back home before Hiashi-sama begins to get worried." He spoke confidently, something that Hinata had admired. Why did Neji always speak as if what he was the absolute truth? He seemed to know everything, and it came easily to him. Hinata had wished with all her heart that she could have Neji's strength…his confidence…his intelligence…he was…perfect…

Perfect? Neji-niisan was far from perfect. He was arrogant, unemotional, stubborn, and several other unattractive qualities. But he made up in everything else. And besides, he was getting nicer. She began to wonder if she had any effect on him…maybe that's why he's gotten happier…

Neji hated to admit it, but it was Hinata who had made him smile more often. He would say he felt bad for her, life had given her a bad lot. But that wasn't the whole truth. It pained him to see her fall, to see her cry, ever when she sneezed or coughed, he would quickly turn his head around to make sure she was okay. Sometimes, when he was not busy training or on a mission, he would wake up a little early, just to spy on Hinata gardening. He remembered those soft fingers nimbly digging and planting…the way her palm caressed the dirt…

He was thinking too much about her. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head, before things worsened.

---

When the two reached home, it was very quiet. Typically, the Hyuuga household was full of life, children playing in the courtyards and elders outside, watching them. But it was dead silent, and there was still the spark of evening glowing heavily.

"Neji-niisan…t-there…is n-no one here…." she whispered, very scared.

Neji used Byakugan to search the house. He could not detect anything from where he was.

"Hinata-sama, go to your room and get dressed for the night. I will search for our family members. I'm sure nothing is wrong, or else I would be aware of it."

She nodded, feeling a little secure. She hurried off to her room.

---

It was only until he reached the meeting room till he heard the hushed voices. His Byakugan had finally penetrated the chakra wall that was obviously built to keep Byakugan intrusions. Straining his hear, he tried to make out what seemed to be Elder Hyuuga talking.

"…Hiashi, this will be for the best."

"But, you haven't even considered what the children think!"

So it was Hiashi who was in there. He imagined that the rest of the clan was in there. _Children…could he also mean me?_

"That is of little importance. I know that Hinata and Neji are training or something like that on their teams. They left after Hinata's Branch seal branding. Even if one of them were to hear these words, it would not matter. They will know anyways, and they will have no choice."

His spine chilled. It had something to do with him and Hinata. Gulping very slowly, he strained even harder to hear what was next.

"Elder Hyuuga-san, Neji is a strong boy, and he deserves to make his choices."

"He is a very strong boy, even for a Branch member. That is why he must not associate with Hinata. She is weak. He must marry Hanabi."

He took a deep mental breath, and then slightly flinched. Hanabi?! He was going to marry Hanabi?! He left as soon as he could, not wanting to hear more.

"But Hanabi is only 12 at the moment. Neji is practically a grown man now. Shouldn't Hinata be a more fitting choice?"

(At this moment, Neji had already left to his room, disgusted.)

"I don't think so. At least, she hasn't proven me anything yet. Unless she can prove to me differently, I don't think so."

Hiashi nodded.

"Then I will show you. Even if Hinata is not technically my daughter, and she is not naturally gifted, she is strong. Very strong. She has the power to endure anything. That is a rare gift, rarer than the Byakugan."

The Elder Hyuuga simply nodded and walked off. Hiashi was used to the old man's rudeness, it was just apart of his character.

---

Hinata was still cuddled inside her blankets, staring at the blank walls.

What is my future? What lies ahead of me?

This sort of questions swirled in her head, unanswered.

Maybe I should end my life…will that make things better?

She shook her head. It would be too painful.

As she laid in contemplation, a knock startled her to sit up from her bed.

"What is it, Hanabi-chan?"

"Nothing. But I just heard some irresistible news and could not help telling you."

Hinata hoped it was not lies or gossip, which Hanabi often used to trick her.

"I hope you are telling the truth."

"Of course, nee-chan! You don't trust me?" Hanabi flashed glittery eyes to her sister, which Hinata then laughed.

"Of course I do, Hanabi-chan. Go on."

Hanabi scurried to her bed, sitting beside her.

"I'm gonna marry Neji-kun!"

---

Next Chapter: Complications.

Coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I was overwhelmed with all your encouraging messages about my previous situation. All of your messages have touched my heart, and I feel compelled to write another story :

Thank you!

(Please check out my new Sai x Hinata fiction, "And There You Were"!)

----

_We left off with a very sneaky Hanabi telling her sister, Hinata, that Elder Hyuuga has decided that Neji will be marrying Hanabi._

At first, Hinata said nothing. She could not get emotional in front of Hanabi, and the little girl had inherited her father's excellent mind-reading abilities.

"Is something wrong, nee-chan?" She asked.

"Nothing! In fact, I'm glad you and Neji-niisan and getting married! How nice…!" She tried to lie, very hard. It was working, and from what Hinata saw, Hanabi thought she was telling the truth.

"Thank you, nee-chan! But I have to tell you something…." Hanabi's voice was low, trembling; an unusual trait for her.

"I don't really…like, I don't love Neji-niisan. I love him as a cousin…but I can't…_I heard what husbands do with their wives_…and I can't…nee-chan, I can't…"

Hanabi burst into tears, lowering her head. Hinata knew what she was talking about. The little girl, even though she was strong and knowledgeable, she was not mature. She didn't know what love was, or responsibility. Sex with her cousin seemed completely out of question, _absolutely disgusting_, and that would be her responsibility. She just couldn't face that fact of life.

Hinata hugged her little sister tightly.

"Hanabi-chan, think positively. Neji-niisan is a very nice man. He won't hurt you if you don't want him too."

"Yeah right. What will Father say? It is my duty, nee-chan. But I just…I can't do it. I can try to muster whatever strength and understanding I have, but that's not it. I need to…call it off."

Hinata knew she should feel sad for her sister. But secretly, she wasn't. _It's a sin…the thoughts I am thinking are bad…_

_..but instead of Hanabi…_

"Thank you, nee-chan. Tomorrow I will tell Father I have no interest in marrying Neji. Thank you for being with me! Good night!"

…_I want…_

The door closed, leaving darkness where the light was. Hinata's soft breathing kept the breaking silence.

…_with all my heart…_

Curling in her covers, she closed her eyes. Warmth covered her body, her mind, her soul.

_..to be Neji's wife….._

----

Neji sat in the middle of his room, deep in thought. And those thoughts were not pleasant. He was angry, fuming again. Why was he always subjected to the rule of the Main House? And why couldn't he decide his wife?

He thought about the tiny Hanabi...sharing his bed? Being his wife? Having his children...?!

Yuck! He couldn't bear to think anymore. It was truly sickening.

And who says he must marry? Marriage was something he haven't even considered. He had hoped to continue his training and mission work as a ninja. And then, go on to bigger and better things...

Knocks on his door roused him, and he beckoned the visitor to enter. He was surprised it was Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, what brings you here? And why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I know, nii-san! I know!" Her voice was trembling, losing its control.

"What do you know, Hinata?" He asked calmly, hoping to Kami-sama that it wasn't about his marriage arrangements.

"Hanabi-chan told me everything! Neji...niisan...!" She collapsed on the floor, crying. Neji immediately went to her, and almost instantly placed her in his lap.

"Hinata-sama, please don't cry." He was trying everything he could to make her feel better.

"...and I don't want to marry her. I'm sure she doesn't want to marry me. Who would want to marry someone like me, Hinata-sama? That's why I'm better off alone..." Neji sighed, looked out the window of his room. A tug at his robe made him look down the teary eyed girl in his lap.

"...I...N-neji..nii-san...I...would...m-marry..." Her voice was scared, timid. His eyes searched hers.

"...y-you..."

"Please, Hinata-sama. Don't be ridiculous. I know you want to sympathize, but don't make offers you can't fulfill." He hugged her tightly.

"And besides, someone like me can't love someone like you."

"Then I'll teach you! I'll teach you how to be around others and love other people!" Hinata stood up abruptly, looking confidently.

"...b-but..in exchange...please train me to become stronger...so I can become a main branch member...again..."

Neji first was about to laugh, absolutely amused. Such an entertaining deal! But, he didn't want Hinata to cry again. or feel disheartened.

"Alright Hinata-sama, I'll accept your deal. We'll begin tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

Hinata smiled and left his room, and all her thoughts of sadness and feeling lowly had vanished out of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my God, I haven't updated this story.  
And to think, I was going to start a new one already. uu;;

Don't know if I will update more of my stories on this very holy winter break...considering it **IS** 1 am... :-)  
I'm sorry for the evil delays! Please enjoy! bows

* * *

Mid afternoon was in full bloom, and Hinata was cooking alongside the maidservants. They often told her how wonderful her creations smelled, and she would blush in return. But today, she stuck with two cups of tea and two small bowls of soup. Today, she meant business.

Neji was already awake, sitting on the roof. He rested there, basking in the sunlight. He could have sworn that the sun's rays made him feel more energetic, but he knew that such proof didn't exist and as long as he felt good, he could stay up there forever.

Hinata opened the thin door and searched for her cousin. In her hands, there was a tray of tea and hot soup. When she spotted him on the roof, she giggled.

"Nii-san? Is that you?" She asked.

"Hm? Yes." He answered plainly. But the fumes of delicious soup wafted to where he was, and he slid down effortlessly.

"This is our lunch. You may have the tea now, but the soup waits until we are done. Is that alright?" She asked timidly.

"I will teach you first. Let me see your Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) technique." He spoke while sipping his warm tea. Hinata hesitated. She hadn't done that technique in a while! Hours slipped by, and Hinata's training got more progressive and aggressive, till both of them were panting and sweating.

---

"Good, good, You are doing well. Now, just put your fingers in this position." Neji commanded, and Hinata weakly took the position. A blast of chakra flamed from her, and quickly died down.

"Perfect. Now, I think we are done for the day. Or at least, YOU look down for the day." Neji said sarcastically. Hinata nodded gratefully, and brought her soup.

"Why is the soup still warm?" Neji asked.

"I put a small amount of thermal chakra inside of it. It was nothing really." Hinata said humbly.

"No wonder I noticed chakra emitting from the soup. I thought I was just going mad." Neji said, emotionless as usual.

---

"Now, it's my turn." Hinata said, happily. Neji didn't even look at her, but continued to sip the last part of his soup.

"Ano...N-neji-niisan? D-did you hear me?" Hinata asked hesistantly. Neji grunted, and put his bowl down.

"Yes, whatever. Let's get on with it." He replied, annoyed. He wouldn't mind training Hinata for nothing, but since she had stubbornly persisted on helping him in return, he agreed (grudgingly)

"Oh, good! U-um...a-ano...tell me about yourself. Right now, just tell me a few things. Like we've never met before." Hinata explained.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji." He said briefly, and looked down.

"More, nii-san! You have to be open about yourself!" Hinata urged.

"Fine. I am a Jonin, I plan on joining the ANBU, and I belong to the Branch family of the Hyuuga clan."

"Better! You are doing a wonderful job! But this time, tell me more. Tell me what you like and dislike."

"Fine. I like to meditate and be by myself."

"Neji-niisan...what do you not like...?"

"..."

"It's alright. Y-you...you c-can tell m-me..." Hinata said softly.

"I do not like the Main house. In fact, I hate them." He said flatly. Hinata flinched slightly.

"It's okay...I don't like them...either..." Her eyes were downcast, as if her words were like difficult drops of medicine, painful to swallow.  
Neji stared at Hinata confused. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Listen, Hinata-sama...I knew I should not have said that. But you know my sentiments. I will always hate the Main house, because of the  
pain they have caused me. You and I both know that."

"I'm sorry, Neji-niisan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry to have caused you that much pain! To be apart of something that you hate...that's caused you pain! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...!" She fled into tears, sobbing and weeping, with her head still facing the grassy field. Neji felt extremely awkward again. Should he kiss her and make all the pain go away? Should he hug her tightly? He stared briefly at this poor, pathetic girl. Why did he want to do those things? Why was he compelled to make her feel better, to ease her grief...when really the pain was his?

"P-please...excuse me..." Hinata said, getting up weakly and walking quietly to the four corners of her room to dry her tears. Neji simply sat there in his place. But then something happened. He felt...remorseful. Regretful.  
Things he never felt before, things he didn't know how to handle.

_I should have told her something...Damn! Now she thinks everything is her fault...why am I such an idiot when it comes to these things?!_

---

Hinata sat ontop of her bed, viewing a bloody scar that had been cut when Neji and her were practicing in the afternoon. It was placed very conveniently ontop of her left breast, and looked absolutely horrid. She took a wet towel and dabbed the cut, wincing with pain. There were smaller cuts on her arms and legs, but the worst one was right there, and she had to think back as to why she had gotten it in such a semidecent place...

"Hinata-sama, I-" Neji bursted in, watching in full view, a very naked Hinata. Her pale face immediately darted at the intruder and turned a 100 shades of red. She shrieked loudly and scrambled behind her bed, cowering in her nakedness. Neji hit his forehead a couple of times and cursed at himself.

"Er...sorry. I'll come back at a later time."

"Oh! It's my f-fault...! I r-really...should cover m-myself..." Hinata murmured apologetically. She found a larger towel and covered herself. Neji REALLY felt like leaving now, but stubborn as ever, she beckoned him to stay and say what he needed to say. Neji sat next to her on her bed, still feeling very awkward sitting next to a girl who only had a towel on.

"I came to say sorry. For saying those things."

"Oh...u-uh...it's okay...d-don't worry-"

Neji immediately looked at Hinata, in anger of her gentle, apologetic words. He was going to respond, "No! It's not okay!" but he stopped. He noticed something, something very innocent and beautiful. Was it the soft contours of her cheek bones? Was it the glint in her beautiful eyes? Or was it her lips, that were so enticing...

"...Hinata-sama. I've known you ever since you were born. I know everything about you.  
Every movement you make, I know what it means. Every little habit, I know and understand. I even know  
the exact shades of red you turn when you get embarrassed."

Hinata blushed softly and nodded.

"After the Chuunin Exams, I learned the truth. I learned about what really happened. But yet I still did not like the Main house. And you..."

He paused and stared even more into her eyes.

"...you don't deserve it. You've always been so...kind, innocent. You are not like them, Hinata-sama..."

He closed in, about to place his warm lips on hers.

"...you are you. And that's why I love you."

And then they kissed. 


End file.
